


9. Blue

by Detroit_become_Merlin



Series: YHStober [9]
Category: Hermitcraft, Yandere high school
Genre: Gen, NPG is a demon, YHStober, and he's like 28000 years old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26896936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Detroit_become_Merlin/pseuds/Detroit_become_Merlin
Summary: Grian wears a blue sweater and ignores it
Relationships: Charles | Grian & Viktor | Iskall85, Grian & Dom, Grian & NPG
Series: YHStober [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945684
Comments: 1
Kudos: 100





	9. Blue

Grian hummed and whistled a small tune as he flew over the shopping district, he was looking for someone to sell rotten flesh to, as per the challenge given to him by a chicken.

He tried not to look at the blue sweater he wore, tried not to think about the memories it brought up, Grian hated that a specific colour could make him this stressed, he hated that he wanted to rip it off and burn it.

He doesn't. Instead, he’s stammering and blushing in embarrassment as Keralis gives him two stacks of diamonds and calls him pretty in the chat and for what? A piece of rotten flesh. He felt even more embarrassed when the wide-eyed hermit told him to keep it.

His communicator dinged as he was told to come in for a meeting with their counters promptly. Xisuma and Wels were going to be there as well as their counters, Iskall offered to be there for support, Grian hadn’t a clue if they meant physical or mental.

Grian knows this will be the first time a few of the hermits will meet NPG, and he could only hope that the demon possessing robot wouldn’t do anything weird, or at the very least not make deals with the other hermits.

If he was honest, he doesn’t know the difference between the ‘evil’ counters and the hermits; he gets the feeling that the counters are meant to be copies of the hermits, and yet Domrao leads them and as far as he was concerned Dom was no copy.

He sighed; it was no use going in-depth with how different communities work; it’s how he got hurt; it’s how people die. If there was one thing, high school taught him it was to shut up and be damage control.

But he’s not in high school anymore; he’s not tormented by the rabbit-eared boy anymore, he escaped, Taurtis escaped, Dom escaped, they all escaped.

So why does it feel like Grian’s still trapped?

Grian shook his head to dispel the thoughts. The blue was getting to him.

When Grian arrived at the meeting place he found that their counters were already there, as well as their King, Dom, as it so happens he was one of the first hermits to join them; he could see Iskall and Wels talking and ignoring the counters.

He landed next to the knight and nodded in greeting, Iskall waved back, they still haven’t talked about the Ellen incident, but Grian’s afraid what might come out of it.

They talked amongst themselves until they heard a spit take and choking coming from the King. Ex kept slapping his back while he used Hel’s shoulder as a crutch “WHY WOULD YOU WEAR THAT” He screamed at Grian and started walking towards him, the hermits and counters froze, as far as they knew, they hadn’t seen Dom this frazzled. “ARE YOU TRYING TO GIVE ME A HEART ATTACK?!”

Dom shook Grian’s shoulders “Stop shaking my shoulders you’re making me dizzy.”

“Do you need help? Are you having a breakdown, Are you-”

“DOMRAO” Grian yelled, and Dom froze. He slapped Dom’s hands off his shoulders and gave an irritated sigh before leading him away from the others. He placed his hands comfortingly on the King’s shoulders “I know me wearing blue doesn’t bring up the best of memories, and for a good reason, but this is all for good and honest fun, I’ll get back to wearing red tomorrow”.

"It's the same shade too" Dom whined, and Grian patted his shoulder before going back to the others.

He saw that Xisuma had arrived as well as NPG. He sighed and joined the others “Woah, are you having a breakdown?” NPG grinned, his robotic body was stiff even though the red fire on the tip of his tail danced mischievously, he had horns that looped into itself like a ram’s, his eyes were red while his sclera is a deep black and red triangle markings were under and over his eyes.

“No,” Grian crossed his arms and prepared himself; he remembered the last time he was asked that question.

NPG grinned “does that mean I get to call you Taurtis?” he laughed at his own joke and rolled his eyes when Grian scowled at him “Oh come on Grian, that’s one of my tamer ones as you requested” He bowed.

It was true, his jokes tend to be darker in tone, and Grian would even laugh at some of them, but other times they hit too close to home, X cleared his throat and clapped his hands effectively bringing their attention to the Admin. “So as you may be wondering, this is a request made by Dom to better our relationship between each other”

Most of them groaned, and NPG scoffed “Of course it was his idea” he whispered Grian hit his shoulder, “What? You were thinking it too” Dom flinched when NPG’s gaze found him. 

“NPG” Grian called out a warning while NPG laughed and grinned, his tail whipped from side to side playfully, as his eyes glowed blue, signalling a beginning of a deal, he walked towards the King.

“But fine, you want us to play nice, right?” the fire at the end of his tail turned blue, and he held out his hand at the King. “I’ll make sure of that if we have ourselves a deal?”

The air seemed to grow colder, and the sky darkened, Dom, stood entranced by NPG’s eyes as a flame appeared at the palm of their hand. Dom reached a hand out before snapping out of his trance via Grian.

“Hey Charmander Chill” Grian growled out and smacked NPG’s hand away from Dom’s outstretched hand. Hels and Ex were instantly beside him and pointed their weapons towards the demon, as blue faded back to red. “Dom you alright” he helped Dom sit on the floor as the man gasped for breath. He gestures shakily for Ex and Hels to stand down and jerkily nodded his head.

“I almost made a deal with him” Dom breathed “I could’ve lost a body part, l-like you or Taurtis or Ellen, I-” he gulped and grounded himself, but Grian’s presence helped a little, he’ll protect him. “I could’ve lost a limb.”

“Or y’ know, your voice, sanity, emotions, I’m not that picky” NPG waved him off as Grian groaned.

Dom giggled hysterically “Grian he has an a-a thing that he uses to display all his deals, and I almost became a part of it” he clutched at Grian’s blue sweater.

“But you didn’t” Dom gave off a high pitched whine and Grian patted his knee.

“Oof too far?” NPG tilted his head in question.

“To be honest, I didn’t exactly help either” Grian gestured to his outfit. “But yes, too far.”

NPG hummed, “Well what are we here for? The two of us have a fantastic relationship with one another” he sauntered over to Grian and put his arm around his neck. “I mean sure you locked me in a closet for five years, and I tormented you using your past trauma and laughed about it right before that” Grian ducked under NPG’s hold “, but that was the past!”

“You stole his leg!” Dom cried and tried to hit NPG, but moved closer to Grian when the demon tilted his head at the admittedly pathetic attempt.

“Not really, we made a deal for it” Grian helped Dom up and sighed “But if you want us to better our relationships with each other then we shall”

“Coddler” NPG teased, and Grian stuck a tongue out at him.

It went okay in Grian’s opinion. It was awkward for a while, too much bad blood and mistakes tainted their conversations, but NPG always ploughed through his embarrassment whether it was first hand or second hand, it didn’t matter, and soon Hels took to conversing with Dom and Wels on PVP. At the same time, NPG, EX and Xisuma talked about pronouns.

Grian sat alone, enjoying the murmurings of his friends, he felt someone sit next to him and sighed “We have to talk, don’t we?” Iskall knew they were talking about Ellen.

Iskall flinched “I understand if you want to stop being friends, but just know that I have changed and whatever Ellen told you is not me anymore and-”

“Woah there Isk, who the heck said I want to stop being friends,” Grian tilted his head curiously “if anything I wanted to say sorry about Ellen, I know they could be a bit much during one of their predictions.”

“I- Nah, Ellen’s not the problem, I just overreacted” Iskall stopped looking at Grian and started watching the horizon.

“It’s not an overreaction if it made you have a panic attack Kally” Grian frowned.

“I know you heard what Ellen said about the ghost thing and the 85” Iskall’s breathing stuttered.

“I took a guess,” Grian sighed.

“I killed people, watched as the light went out of their eyes,” Iskall whispered his confession “doesn’t that scare you.”

Grian ducked his head and chuckled; it was dark, darker than anything Iskall had heard from him during his time here on Hermitcraft “If I were afraid of everyone that killed someone then I’d be afraid of me Isk.”

“You?”

Grian nodded and sighed. “There was a reason I made a deal with NPG” he hasn’t told anyone about his deal, hell no one even knows he only has one leg, but with Iskall, Grian felt like he could tell Iskall anything. Speaking of, he rolled up his left pant sleeve and showed Iskall his leg.

It was made out of pieces of obsidian rock strung together by Watcher magic; it reminded Iskall of crying obsidian.

“Woah,  _ he _ did that?” Iskall growled and reached for his sword, Grian gently put a hand on his, stopping him and rolled down the sleeve.

“I-please, I knew the risks, I knew what he wanted from me,” he sighed “the Watchers gave me this leg.”

“Couldn’t they reverse it, couldn’t you?” Grian ducked his head down, say it, he already knew that Iskall had killed people, Grian had too, on purpose and by accident, he gripped his blue sweater until his knuckles turned white. “I just, I couldn’t understand what you wanted so badly that you’re willing to lose a leg over it” Iskall whispered.

Grian sighed “I made a deal with a different entity." He started ", and I helped end my world, all that was left was void, a house and time to reflect on our mistakes." He kicked his legs "I was one of three survivors, and we were all ‘gifted’ immortality, a year after Taurtis made a deal with a Watcher, and he and I left our friend behind, and the world reset to before we made that deal.

“But we were still immortal, and I couldn’t live with the fact that I killed everyone in my universe. So I made a deal with NPG, and the rest was history.”

Iskall sat frozen and stared at the smaller builder “God, I don’t know what to say”

“Then don’t say anything,” Grian groaned and pulled at his hair “Oh Gord, I don’t even know why I told you about all this” He tried to get up and walk away, but Iskall caught his hand.

“Wait, I-I’m glad that you told me this, and sure they’re still alive and all that, but the guilt is still there right? You still feel the blood on your hands” Grian nodded and sat back down. Iskall didn’t mention how he moved his hand to grip Grian’s. “And our situations are so different but-” Iskall sighed “If you ever need to talk about it, I’m here.”

Grian nodded “well same goes for you, let’s promise each other that we’d keep getting better. I’m here for you if you ever need me.”

Iskall smiled, and the genuine expression on Grian’s face as he nodded. He squeezed Grian’s hand as they watched the sunset, he hadn’t brushed aside what Grian had told him, but one thing stood out to him.

The reason for the deal, it’s hard enough imagining Grian as something other than the giggly man that liked to start server-wide wars, but to imagine him as someone who sought after death? To the point where he was willing to lose a leg over it? Iskall couldn’t imagine it.

He squeezed Grian’s hand again and kept the pressure, but he couldn’t imagine Grian as a harbinger of the end either. Grian shifted and laid his head on Iskall’s shoulder, slowly falling asleep to the conversations going on in the background and the Swede’s deep breathing.

Either way, he could’ve lost Grian, even before he had met him, and to Iskall that’s the scariest thought of them all.

THE END


End file.
